Modern computer systems are often constructed using the server model as a basis; a common modern form of these is the blade center model. These blade center systems consist of a common equipment rack housing multiple computer processors on individual boards (i.e. “mother” or “processor” boards). Each of the individual blades may contain processors and memory, allowing it to function as a separate computer or as part of a system of blades dedicated to specific tasks. The blade center often shares some common components beyond the physical rack housing the blades; this may include components of the cooling system and power supplies. Since often some of the individual blades, and thus their processors, are dedicated to serving a single function, client, or customer, the blades and their processors may be linked together in a network to serve the common functionality or to share common resources such as external network connections.